Even If It Kills Me
by mobiusheartangel
Summary: "Would you really sacrifice yourself for those imbeciles you call friends?" he chuckled, hand crushing my neck. I croaked a laugh. "You'd be surprised." He frowns. "So be it!" and slashed, only to be knocked backward by a thrust of a shield and an attempted cut at his head. Link turned to me with a devastated gaze and faced Ghirahim. "Bad idea," he growled murderously and pounced.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little heads up before I start the story. I would appreciate that you would not make rude comments about my character, as she is made up. Don't worry this isn't some crappy fantasy where I make Link fall in love with my character without getting all the characters well adjusted into a fitting story line. However, I don't want to make this unbearably long either. Descriptions of the temples and landscape of Skyward sword will be provided in my new character's point of view and Link's descriptions will kept at a minimum because, well, it's easier when you just play the game don't you think? I'll try to keep the descriptions as accurate as possible to the game as well as the dialogue. Now please enjoy and feel free to give some constructive criticism, but please don't make those comments caustic! ;) **

Chapter 1: A Vivid Coma

Blackness.

Enveloping me.

I am floating in an endless black void. Numbness only fills my body.

I don't like it.

I want a way out. I _need_ a way out, but there is none. Something like smoke billows out of the abyss below me, if I'm not already in it! The wisps emit a red tint to them, but they form into something like tentacles. Apprehension fills my mind as I try to float away, but I can't move. They're coming closer and wrapping around my ankles.

I gasp. The pain is an unbearable burning sensation, like dark flames slowly licking my feet. I scream a soundless scream, choking the acrid smell of whatever was consuming me. The tentacles penetrate my skin while wasting my flesh away from my legs.

_Please. Make it stop. Stop. STOP!_

The pain ebbs away at my feet since I no longer had any. The black tentacles pulse with sinister shades of red and purple. As they work their way to my pelvis, something else rises from the depths. This time it seems like a monster.

_Good put me out of my misery before it hits my abdomen._ I'm as good as dead anyway.

Black scales adorn the beast, which pulses crimson like its tentacles. It's tall as a bus standing up, barring gleaming jagged teeth within a mouth wider as a small plane's wingspan. The acrid smell takes a hold of my senses as my vision begins to deteriorate. My pelvis is gone now and I'm sobbing silent cries.

The creature opens its mouth wider to consume me, its roar ringing in my ears and popping my eardrums.

_Kill me now!_

A blue light blasts its way between the creature's mouth and my body. The monster backs away, or more like is pushed away down below my the light. The crimson black flames cease its meal of a half-devoured human girl. It feels like they're quickly being pulled away from my legs, like slippery oil.

_Wait. My legs?! They're back._

Indeed they are regenerated and clear of burns, scars, or blood. They light blue light covers the entire abyss and welcomes my nerves with a warm, pleasant touch. I blink a few times, meanwhile, a blue figure appears among the light. Well mostly blue and a shade of violet. It looks like a girl made of cerulean stone sculpted into a face and short hair. A small diamond that blends with her skin protrudes from her forehead. What it, or rather she wears on her shoulders is a flowing cape, half cerulean, half violet. She wears a tight-fitting violet dress outlined with gold and the hem folded around her hips. The center chest shines a brilliant blue jewel the shape of a diamond. Her feet have violet ballerina shoes tied by green strings around dark grey leggings.

_This…girl seems….familiar…..somehow…_

Or is my memory playing tricks on me?

"It is time for you to awaken, Cielo," her melodious, yet monotone voice ripples through the air.

I'm still recovering from nearly being eaten alive and burned to death at the same time. The pain inflicted upon me from that felt real enough. I am still asleep? Last time I checked you can't feel anything in your sleep. Unless, you were waking up to something happening to you in reality, in that case I should be awake now. Wait, how does she know my name?

Whoever she is, I'm glad she came in the nick of time. I was really ready to die, although I prefer not to by any means at my age.

"Thank you for saving me!" I gasp for air, tears trickling down my cheeks and flowing below my chin.

"Gratitude welcomed, but unnecessary. Your body is 100% recovered, no further inflicted damage remains. I detect your mindset is 95% shaken due to your encounter with the Imprisoned. Rest assured death will not come upon you if you abide by the task given by her Grace. I'm positive you will be at least 85% of assistance, fighting side by side to the chosen hero of the goddess," echoes her robotic voice.

"Chosen hero? This is a dream right? But by any chance is this in return for saving me?" I feel puzzled. In any case that attack a few seconds ago hadn't convinced her, I'm not sure if my deficient fighting capabilities pertain as help. Dream or not, I owe her.

"Whether or not you have experience in combat does not exactly determine whether you can assist him. Although your chances of being of service will increase by 15% if you train, the goddess, her Grace, Hylia wishes your success in this mission Mistress Cielo."

_Hylia…..I heard that name before…Dam I feel tired….._

"One last matter to discuss, while you are still conscious please be aware that it is beyond my power to return you to your own dimension."

As difficult as it is to stay alert, her words still disturbed me. "Wait isn't this just some sort of weird, vivid dream?" Then again, my dreams have never been this clear, with no messy melting-pot of fuzzy memories attempting to make sense. Most of the time I never dream at all. And I'm pretty sure I've never seen this statue-like creature or sharp-toothed, burning, and dark beast in any TV show, movie, book or reality. What else didn't make sense is the fact I suddenly feel deprived of sleep. How can you feel tired in a dream?!

"My calculations indicate you are 75% alert at the moment. Also the tentacles that attempted to incinerate your body caused you 95.5% pain and mixed emotions of sorrow and fear. Do not distress Mistress Cielo, you will be provided shelter among the denizens of the dimension from where I originate. Speaking of the place from which I was designed, the previous goddesses designated my name. You may address me as Fi."

"Fi," I repeat. "Then who are these "denizens of your dimension"? What do they look like?" I decide to play along. As of yet I have no choice in the matter.

"The citizens I mentioned hardly show any disparity in both anatomies, exclusive of the pointed and round ears of course," Fi describes. "They reside in my dimension an island in the sky, though other information will be given later. Mistress Cielo, I must apologize but time is short. Given your personality and versatile disposition, I believe you have a 90% chance of blending in famously with the natives of Skyloft. I bid you adieu and goodluck Mistress Cielo." Fi's expression did not change, but bows with obvious reverence.

I'm not going to lie, I'm a tiny bit flattered, though this feels awkward. People at home of course do not address me as "Mistress." Being from a middle class society you don't have a reason to be regarded as someone of higher caste, which I'm obviously am not.

"You don't have to call me "Mistress" all the time, Fi. Cielo's just fine." I give a small smile.

_Damn I'm exhausted!_

Fi slowly nods. "As you wish, Cielo. We will meet again another day in approximately three years until your mission sets in motion."

With that Fi ends the conversation by taking the form of a blue light resembling a star. I squint and avert my eyes ate the harsh brightness. Fi shot away above me, leaving me once again alone in the black abyss.

Well that didn't take so damn long, but I gulp and shiver at the image of the monster, or the Imprisoned, as Fi calls it. Three years huh? Until then do I float aimlessly until I get to this island in the sky? Skyloft was it? Islands floating in the sky, bullshit. Nevertheless, I have a contained love of magical, mythical, and all things anime, but I can draw the line between reality and the supernatural. I think.

In an answer to my equivocal thoughts, I heard an discomforting crack and then light pours in. I look up and see a now existent ceiling cracking like glass. Pieces fell in delicate, large chunks and bits from above. Instantly I avoid them, quickly floating away but nearly missing a big shard that could have detached my arm and receiving a large cut along my ulna all the way to my shoulder. Fuck, now that my left arm gradually gets drenched in blood, I'm trying to evade other sharp pitch black glass.

The pain sears in my arm pulses with flowing blood. The white light finally spills into my dark prison, following a nice blue sky. Where the abyss "ceiling" broke away, I take shelter beneath the sky as the untouchable glass sides dissolve and clear away to reveal the entire sky.

The surface isn't visible at all, thanks to a sea of endless puffy white clouds which barricade it. My vision, not as blurry as before, detects a few flying being below. The flying creatures are near a large patch of green and between a pristine blue which I assume is a body of water. At the far end of the island was an area mostly grey, perhaps entirely made of stone.

The wind is cool and flows past my clothing. Strange I can still feel the environment. I can also feel my upper body inching forward. Uh-oh. Cruel realization.

_Ohhhh shit._

Gravity's taking hold.

I gasp as the adrenaline surges my limbs at the fear I am about to die. Again.

The momentum I'm falling increases faster and faster as the wind blasts against my front. My hair flaps completely away from my face as I flail and scream.

_Dammit Fi. You could've transported me safely but nooooooo I have to free fall! Thanks a fucking lot!_

The impact won't be a pretty one I'm sure. The grass will be decorated in blood and body parts. The aspect of the upcoming death that fears me the most is _the sound._

_Crunch. Crack. Splish._

One hot mess of gore.

In utter despondency, I flail harder and scream louder in hope someone, ANYONE, will save me again. My stupidity of physics gets the best of me and I'm now tumbling.

_If I had a choice….nah this will be instantaneous._

I try to move above the water but to no avail.

_Hell why not the water?_

_I close my eyes._

A strident cry interrupts the whooshing air, along with the sound of flapping.

The force that smacks my face and legs is excruciating, against a feathery surface with a soft hard thud. My eyelids flutter open to see red feathers. A bird, I landed on a bird, and a fairly large one at that. The bird gives a cry of agony and wheezing pants. We're on the ground, thankfully, but the bird is still in pain. I didn't hear bones cracking so I guess it's a good sign but who knows. I roll off the side of its head beside its massive beak.

A small distance from us I hear a faint groan. I turn my body the other direction, which was still mobile by the way but I still shiver from the adrenaline. I attempt a crouch on the grass and spot a boy also trying to stand. He shakes strands of bronze hair and wiggles pointy ears. Groggily he opens his eyes at me.

For a boy he has nice big eyes; they're a deep navy blue. The boy has fair peachy skin and his face is a lighter shade. He wears a long-sleeved, cream color shirt adorned with simple dark blue designs around the collar, end of the sleeves, and hem. Fastened around his torso is a large maroon sash showing a strange symbol of a shield with wings. He wears forest green pants and large grey boots that almost reach the knees.

_I'm not going to lie…he's a cute elf creature with full lips pursing in a smile._

Another screech erupts from the bird and the boy rushed to its aid, his expression is fearful. The crimson bird was shrieking the entire time, but appears to calm down once the boy waves his to its head, grabs its beak, and slowly begins to pat its head. The bird no longer cries but forlornly whimpers under the boy's touch.

"It's alright now," the boy assuages the bird, stroking its beak."You're going to be fine. Can you stand up?" he inquires, as if the bird can understand. Surprisingly in response, it struggles to stand upright on its huge talons and lifts its wings.

Stirring up a little courage, I approach the bird a little closer, well ok more like crawling. He doesn't seem to mind(meaning the bird, I'll just assume it's a boy) looking quizzically at me with large orange pupils surrounded by a ticker magenta ring. Aside from his underbelly and chin, most of his body exhibits a brilliant crimson. From his wings outstretched long white feathers with violet and green tips.

The boy sighs in relief and continues stroking the bird's beak. "You might have just got the wind knocked out of you but I won't fly with you until we get you to Master Horwell. He may give you a remedy if you're bruised. In the meantime, stay here and I'll get help."

He looks over to me, walks, then helps me up.

_He's warm…..in more ways than one…._

I can't contain my shivering. I'm alive! But of course, I have a job to do. I want to scream thank you and cry, but I can't speak. I stagger but the boy holds me firmly around my shoulders. "Hey, are you ok? That was quiet a fall back there! What happened to your Loftwing?" he asks softly.

His voice his deep, but I guess he's around my age.

_It's nice to hear._

I desire to say _something_, to bombard this lad with questions. I'm rendered mute and vulnerable. Repeatedly I assure myself I'm fine, alive, moving, and breathing. My vitality isn't being compromised.

The weather feels temperate, but I still feel vulnerable and cold. I keep my left arm behind my back and I can still feel blood trickling down. The boy takes hold of my shoulders." You know I can see your arm is bleeding, you're not fooling anyone by keeping it behind your back."

I had to try for some reason; I didn't feel like worrying him.

"But nothing's broken! You're going to be fine! The wound's pretty bad but-" he unwraps his sash, takes hold of my arm almost forcefully, since I'm too reluctant.

"No it'll g-g-get s-s-soaked and m-m-mess up your s-sash," I croak. He doesn't seem to hear me and wraps the sash tightly around my arm. He chuckles."My first aid needs work and don't fret over the sash. I can just wash it," he smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should stay put for a bit. I'll be right back in no time at all ok?"

I sniffle, wipe my eyes with my right hand, and nod.

Those baby blues are unparalleled against the sky. "Good," he nods and runs off the grassy ledge across a stone bridge.

I face to what he called a Loftwing, making a presumption these are the prodigious birds. I step over to him timidly, reaching a hand to his beak. At first he backs away and squawks. He lifts his head up and down, scrutinizing me and discerning whether I'm a threat. Satisfied, he walks closer and places his beak against my hand. I breathe out m suppressed fears and continue stroking the Loftwing's beak.

I take in the island, a placid village residing over it. Skyloft, this is the island. It's innocuous enough. There are no giant black, scaly monsters in sight. Further down the path the boy took, I notice the terrain is very hilly. A round building like a circus tent shows bright colors of a fuchsia roof and two-toned purple walls. There are a few windows and doors under these small plateaus. I guess they dug their homes under them, which is very prudent decision if I do say so myself. This arrangement of homes prevents crash-landings through roofs, if they built them. Behind the round building are two other establishments. They're connected by two sets of stone staircases leading to two gates. The larger of the two, the yellow one on the left was the one the boy entered. The other on the right is barely visible, since its much smaller with a curved blue roof. A tall stone tower stands closer to across the bridge compared to the other buildings.

I turn my head looking at the sides of the isle in which I stand. There are a couple wooden platforms extending out of the end of it. Maybe these people jump off them? Farther to the right was the tiny lake I saw from my sky dive. A few stone platforms let to a cave and the water pretty much fell from the sides of the island. I look up and gap at a floating tiny isle where a waterfall was flowing out. How the island never runs out of water I'll never know.

The hell is with this place, defying all logic and sense? Elves that fly giant colorful birds(that may or may not understand human speech), endless lake and waterfall, floating islands, a never-ending abyss that shatters like a window, talking blue statue, and a giant incinerating monster…..that pretty much sums things up.

_Yeah I'm in a delusional coma….._

Nonetheless, I feel skeptical thanks to these vivid images and the fact I can interact them. I don't want to admit I'm in another dimension, not yet.

The boy returns with four other men and a girl. Soon other teenagers start showing. I gulp, feeling dissident at all these people he brought. Was it necessary for the whole damn village to show up? As if I haven't been through enough. I was always reticent around people with whom I'm not acquainted. These people, especially a trio of weirdoes wasn't going to change that!

I stick closer behind the Loftwing, frowning at them. Some exchange hushed whispers and curious glances.

Why did I have the urge to jump off the closest wooden platform next to the pumpkin patch?

"Excuse me for a moment please, Miss. May I take a look at Link's loftwing?" a brunette man with shoulder length hair wearing long tunic comes forward and examines the loftwing. He wears a maroon sash designed with a diamond pattern. I back away, and have a staring contest with the locals.

"No need to be shy child," an elderly man approaches. He resembles an owl as his unibrow sticks upward in front of his head. He's bald except for a small white mustache and beard. His sash is scarlet with a gold diamond pattern. He wears and red-orange tunic. I'm guessing he's the elder? No matter I still back away.

"A bit reserved are we?" laughs a man identical to the brunette, except he has white hair and a blue sash.

A lighter skin male looks inquiring at my arm. He's a brunette with short hair waved back from his large face. The man is burlier from the others and wears an outfit similar to the boy's, or Link rather, and a short scarlet cape tied at the neck. "You ok kid? Link told us your arm was injured pretty badly."

"She's just uneasy Parrow," Link smiles at me behind him.

"I'll say! You alright miss? The sash around your arm doesn't seem to sustain the bleeding well," a shorter girl with orange pigtails walks over as well. Her yellow tunic acts like a dress embroidered with bird designs.

"I did the best I could, Karane," Link sighs.

"It seems she doesn't trust us. Don't worry miss we won't hurt you," a short haired brunette boy with peachy skin and freckles stands beside the Karane girl.

"Don't push her too much, Pipit. Give her some time," the girl that followed the men beckons the others back. She's very pretty and has nice straight blonde hair, bangs, and thick strands tied with bands almost like a braid that frames her face quite nicely. Her dress is violet and a maroon sash similar to Link's.

I don't bother looking at the others, seeing as the trio was busy snickering. I scowl and tore through the crowd receiving some gasps and nudging a few of them.

"Where are you going?" the boy known as Link I hear runs after me along with the blond girl. I keep sprinting ahead past the bridge, a stone clearing, the round building, and finally up the steps to the yellow building. I don't know what my rationale was for that impetuous escape but I feel unnaturally giddy, like a kid playing hide-and-go-seek.

The hell with them for now, I need some privacy! A pair of stone blocks to the elevated floor catches my eye and I jump and climb up. Pain shot through my arm, but I get up just fine. Another set of stairs, this time wooden, leads to a stone building on a separate isle. I stand at the square entrance, which reveals a clearing and a giant statue overlooking it. It depicts woman wearing a flowing plain gown perhaps holding a platform with her hands. She has long hair past her shoulders and a small smile. Her eyes, though pupil-less entrance me. I walk to the circle and stand at the center.

**Link's POV**

I stop when Parrow grabs a hold of both mine and Zelda's arms. We turn our heads and frown.

"Now wait a moment you two. Let the girl adjust to her surroundings. She won't get far and plus she has that wound on her arm."

"Then why are here chatting about it when we can look for her!" I shout. While we stand in dilatory conversation, the girl could be anywhere.

"That wound of hers might get infected!" Zelda shouts.

"Though you may think we're wasting time, do recall the girl fell from the sky. We have no idea where she's from and what she's capable of." Gaepora calmly explains.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I narrow my eyes and yank my arm from Parrow's grip.

"It means she might be a threat, idiot," Groose smirks. "It's amazing how you're even in the same class as us."

"Groose we have no time for this! If she were a threat she would have attacked us by now instead of running away." Zelda also yanks her arm off.

"She has a point. In that case we need to find her before nightfall and the monster come out." Fledge shyly suggests.

"As for why she ran away, it's pretty understandable considering she's encountering different beings that she knows nothing about." Pipit shrugs.

"She's thinking what we're thinking as well, staying cautious," Karane puts her hands on her hips. "That's smart of her at least, even though we're not a threat either."

"Hmph, it's not like she has anywhere to go. Obviously she's not one of us and on top of that no Loftwing. Where the hell would she go then, genius?" Groose impudently chuckles.

"Yeah I mean did you see her ears? Weird shape if you ask me, they're like Mia's!" Cawlin snickers.

"So what if her ears are different? She looks as human as the rest of us," Zelda counters.

Cawlin opens his mouth but shuts up when he gets a mean look from Groose.

"Then it's settled then," Master Owlan nods. "Everyone has to look for the girl and when approaching her try not to provoke her by any means. If in the circumstance she is a threat then alert everyone immediately."

"I suggest we try the academy first," says Master Horwell, still checking my Loftwing.

"Right then so let's quite stalling and find her!" Zelda takes my hand and we run to the plaza.

Evidently, the girl isn't here, but she may have entered Peatrice's house, Orielle and Parrow's house, or the Bazaar.

"I'll go look in the Bazaar. Meet me there after you check Peatrice's and Parrow's." Zelda jogs off to the heavy roofed colorful building.

I pass the rest of the students heading to the academy into Peatrice's home. During the day she's off to work in the Item Check at the Bazaar, so it might be rude to barge in and search the place. But I'm worried. What if she's bleeding to death or we don't find her by nightfall? Strange how I'm immediately concerned for someone I hardly even know. Sure I'm courteous to everyone, even to Groose and his cronies, despite they hate me for whatever reason. But this girl….why was she so timid and scared when I helped her?

I check all over the house, but do not find her. I rush outside and dash ahead to Orielle's. Parrow is already there, being sure to see if her sister is safe and if she seen the girl. "You heard Master Owlan, Link. Search your dormitory, hurry!"

Instead I go to the Bazaar to meet Zelda. The academy did not seem like a plausible location for her to run away. She might have seen us coming here to see my Loftwing, so obviously we'd come back and find her easily if she's there. I shake my head. Sometimes our masters don't know what's best all the time.

Zelda's talking with Rupin, who dismissively shakes his head and moves his hands for her to shoo. Figures this cheeky bastard (Not that Beetle I heard was any better) wouldn't be any help unless you make a purchase. Sadly, none of us are knights yet, and we're pretty impecunious anyway earning little allowance on chores. Zelda turns around gratefully smiling and walks over to me. "I take it you didn't find her either." I shake my head. "Well I'll ask Luv and Bertie." Zelda approaches the couple owning the Potion Shop.

I sigh. The shop owners don't know us very well so it's unlikely they'll be much of help, but I go over to Peatrice anyway.

The gloomy blonde pig-tail girl at the counter raises an eyebrow. "You're not a knight so you've nothing worthy of keeping here so-"

"Yes, yes I know! I just came to ask you if you've seen a girl." I interrupt, already slightly irritated.

Her straight, thick eyebrows perk up in interest. "Oh so you lost your girlfriend? Isn't that her in the potion shop?"

"No she's different. She's slightly taller, a little lanky, her skin's a light brown, um-" I try recalling the girl's appearance.

"Look, the only customers allowed are knights, which you are not, so I haven't seen any girl," she rolls her eyes.

I scoff and turn away. What's got her so bitchy? No matter. Let's see if the Scrap shop is any help. The mechanic is a little nicer, but almost sends me off as well. He denies seeing any girl.

"Welcome young man!" a round man with obscenely large green eyes exclaims in a magenta tent. I've heard of the prophetic man in the Bazaar who claims he can do fortune telling. "My service is not limited to knights, so if you please can you spare 10 ruppees if you'd like?"

I shrug, giving him the rest of my allowance which was exactly 10 ruppees and watch his hands hover over a crystal ball. The ball begins to glow brighter. His ridiculously large eyes seem to grow enlarge as he says," My, my. What and interesting scene."

"Is it a girl?" I ask hopeful.

"Why yes. Two of them in fact. One blonde and one dark haired. Interesting. You three seem like you're having a swell time laughing together."

I look at him quizzically. Having a good time? So we will eventually find the girl, and perhaps become friends I guess. "I just wish to know her location."

"Ahhh yes. Well from what I can see from my beautiful eyes….."

Beautiful?

"She's standing on a circle and staring above her. The context appears mostly of a grass and stone clearing."

I think I know where that is.

"Oh but look at what we have here!" he smiles excitedly.

I can't see anything.

"You seem to have a…connection together…well eventually…when you're older," he chuckles.

Connection? I hope he's got the wrong idea.

"Alas, that's all I can see for now." He closes his eyes, the crystal ball ceases glowing. "Feel free to come again." He winks.

I hope I got the wrong idea.

"Well, thanks so much for your help." I bow and run to Zelda whose waiting at the exit.

"Did you get any leads?"

"Yeah, she's at the temple. Let's go!" I sprint out of the Bazaar, Zelda trailing behind and head for the wooden staircase.

The entrance is placid as always, and just as the fortune-teller predicted, the girl stands at the center of the landing circle. A soft voice penetrates the silence.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess,_

_Unite earth and sky,_

_And bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails _

_The way to the light tower_

_Before you a path shall open_

_And a heavenly song you shall hear."_

The singing came from her, the girl. She has a nice voice. She ceases the song and finally faces us.

**Okay! Well this wraps up the first chapter! Let me know what you think! It's not the best, since I'm not much of a writer. Not much happens yet, but if you have any suggestions let me know! I'm sorry if the descriptions bored you a little This takes place three years ago before the adventure actually happens so Pipit and Karane aren't knights yet so their attire's different. Zelda mentions in the game that she makes the outfit herself so I'm assuming what she usually wears is different and that goes the same for her. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive me for not updating in so long. Life's kept me busy as always. Also sorry this chapter's kind sentimental. I just need to build up the character's relationship for it to fit. Please review **

**Chapter 2: Cielo**

**Link's POV**

The girl stares at Zelda and I with a hint of wonder. She's holding her wounded arm covered by my sash tightly. For a girl she's rather tall, almost my height and somewhat lanky. She pulls in her tiny lips and looks at the ground, tapping her foot as if she's musing over what to say. After what seemed like ten minutes, Zelda breaks the silence.

"How do you know that song?" she approaches the girl slowly, calmly, and carefully. The girl lifts her head and stares straight at Zelda. She doesn't move or back away, in fact, she's smiling.

The wind picks up and lifts her dark shoulder length hair. The strands reflect the sun, glowing light bronze and caressing her small face. Her skin is a light tan, though her diamond-shaped face appears lighter. Her large navy blue eyes are framed by her eyelids like downward crescents surrounded by thick lashes.

"How do I explain it without sounding crazy?" she sighs. She gazes up at the Goddess statue again and points to her with the hand that wasn't bandaged by my sash. "I heard a voice coming from this statue. It told me to repeat after her the song that I just sang. I really have no idea what it means though," she laughs sheepishly. Before I ask her about the statue, Zelda runs to the girl and grabs her arm, the one that was bandaged.

"Ow! Hey! Wha-" the girl shouts.

"Don't you know what this means? Link I knew she isn't a threat!" Zelda laughs facing me and smiling. She's jumping up and down and giggling wagging the girl's arm, and causing her to grimace.

"What threat? Me? I wouldn't hurt anyone!" she stiffens and pulls her arm from Zelda's grip, wincing as she did so. "You thought I was a monster or something? Do I look like a monster to you? I am 100% human thank you very much!" she pouts.

"Pffft," I stifled a laugh. The way she swells her cheeks and frowns is ridiculous, childish even. What is she, two?

"What's so funny? Just because I don't have elf ears like you doesn't mean I'm a freak!"

"Your expression-" I began.

"Is adorable!" Zelda squeals. "But what's an elf? Are they creatures where you come from? All the humans here have ears like we do!"

The girl crosses her arms. "Well humans where I come from don't have huge ears like they do here."

I approach the both of them, continuing to stare quizzically, at the girl, although acting amused. "Well obviously. Do humans like you run away from others trying to help them?"

The girl swells her cheeks again and looks at the ground. "Well, I- well I didn't know what to expect! Don't blame me for running! You could've eaten me for all I know!"

I burst out laughing. The time Skyloftians commit cannibalism is the day Groose calls Zelda ugly.

"Link, don't laugh at her!" Zelda scowls at me, then smiles at the stranger. "We're a peaceful village here in Skyloft. The only monsters you have to worry about are the ones that come out at night! But we have knights to protect us here. They're guardians of Skyloft. In fact, Link and I are training to become knights at the knight academy!"

"Knight academy? Is that like school here?" the girl cocks her head to the side.

"We'll explain all this to you, but first we have to get that wound tended to before it gets infected." I point out.

"That's right! Let's take you to Henya! Not only is she a good cook, but she treats injuries well too!" Zelda walks the reluctant girl from the sacred circle back out of the entrance. I chuckle and follow them out.

"Oh by the way," she stops. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Zelda." Zelda beams at her. The girl rotates her head to look at me then back at Zelda. "C-Cielo. I'm Cielo."

"Nice to meet you Cielo. I'm Link." The girl, er, Cielo gives a small smile. "Nice to meet you too," she utters softly. I return the smile and we begin walking back to the Knight Academy. I wonder how the others will react? Hopefully Henya will be nice enough to treat the girl before the Masters object.

_At the knight academy…._

"Shhhhhhhh! Let's not alert any of our classmates, the teachers, or my father." Zelda pokes out the bottom door of the academy and searches for anyone in the halls. Cielo pokes out her head above hers. "Will they attack us or something if they see me?"

I poke out my head above theirs."Is this sneaking around even necessary?" I searched down the hall and strangely there seems to be no one.

While we went down the stairs from the sanctuary, the students and teachers ran about outside to the bazaar and others' homes. Seeking an opportunity we ran and leaped from the upper level of the academy, each of Cielo's arms supported by Zelda and I. Luckily, Cielo's condition did not inhibit her legs, though they were shaky. It was good timing too since the students were scurrying from the bazaar toward the entrance of the Goddess statue. From what I could glimpse, none of the masters were to be found outside.

I just hope their presence isn't in the academy.

"Why not?" Zelda whispers. "It's more fun this way."

We tiptoe across the hall to the cafeteria, where Henya was preparing dinner. The kind, yet strict elderly woman ceased stirring whatever broth she conjured up and faced us. Her eyes grow large and she jumps, almost knocking over the pot. "Oh? What do we have here? May this be the girl the Masters and students were shouting about? "

"Henya, please. If you'd like I'll take over the cooking but could you please treat Cielo's wound!" Zelda clasped her hands together, and bowed.

The woman sighs and hands the wooden spoon to Zelda. "Well you know I don't like to leave injured an injured child suffer. And if you two brought her here with no harm done, then I'll do it."She goes over to the sink, washes her hands and scans the messy counters and cabinets. "Link, bring her to your room, dear. I'll get the supplies in a moment and you can watch over her there. Plus, it'll buy us some time to explain."

I beckon Cielo and we search the hallway again then run to the door to my dormitory. I open it and let Cielo go first then close the door. She steps slowly to the middle of the room, hands clasped behind her back and tilting her head toward the bed, dresser, and the bookshelf.

"Your room, it's….interesting to say the least," she stares curiously at model of a bird I made on the shelf.

"Well I don't decorate much." I shrug. "Zelda's room is much nicer. You can sit on the bed if you want."She sits down cautiously looking at the bed, as if it'd collapse as soon as she sat on it. I smile. _She's being too nervous. I suppose small talk is all she can manage for now, but I have a million questions for her. Though what if she doesn't want to talk about it? I'll start off small._

"So, Cielo. Seeing as you're not dangerous-"

"You'd like to know where I come from?" she finishes my sentence.

"Well," I sheepishly start rubbing the back of my head. "If you don't mind, I'm curious."

She looks down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. "What did you see, first of all?"

I rack my brain for a moment. "It wasn't much. I was flying my Loftwing until I saw you fell from the sky. As soon as I knew you were possibly a person, I flew to catch you. I only saw you when you when you were above the island, so sorry about that." I chuckle a little. "What I don't understand is why the knights weren't able to save you before I did. They usually sense when anyone in skyloft falls off the island."

Cielo crosses her arms. "It might be because I'm not one of your kind, so they couldn't save me right away unless they saw me. Nevertheless, you saved me so I thank you for that." She gives me the same smile on the sacred circle again. _She has pretty eyes. Eh?! What am I thinking?_

"Oh, you're welcome! Don't think much of it! People say I'm too nice! Hehehe….ehhhhh," _What is wrong with me today?_

I hear Cielo murmur something. _"At least she didn't…she didn't let me die after all…she knew that…"_

"What's that?" I inquire. Talk to herself, much? This girl gets stranger every minute.

"Oh! Nothing! Just saying things to myself!" she jumps and stiffens.

We hear a knock at the door.

"Eeep!" Cielo squeaks and jumps behind the side of the dresser.

I chuckle and casually open the door just an inch. It's only Henya with a box of herbs, bandages, and what looks like a sowing kit. Zelda's carrying a bucket of water and a washcloth.

"Alright, sorry it took so long." The stout woman bustles past me along with Zelda as I close the door after them. "What are you doing behind the dresser, child? Come sit here on the bed so I can look at you!"

Cielo tip toes and sits back down on my bed.

"Link keep watch and act like you're on duty! We'll make this girl a little more presentable in the mean time!" Henya shoos me out of my room and shuts the door.

I shrug and scan the hallway for any of the students or the Masters. Honestly its my room!

I hear a creaking upstairs, must be the door outside. I run up the stairs to see Pipit and Karane walking ahead. "Hey there, Link! Did you find the girl?" Pipit waves and approaches me.

"No not yet!" I lie, smiling. Really I don't get the point of keeping her a secret. I know no one In Skyloft would hurt her, but it's not like I knew her well myself. Oh now I'm having doubts!

"Really? I thought she went to the Goddess statue, or did you check every knook and cranny she could hide? You have to think these through too, Link." Karane chastises. "But then again the Masters are over there now, and I have no idea where Groose and his friends have gone off to."

"Perhaps they might be in the ca-" I start.

"Eeeoww!"

"Eh? What was that?" Pipit looks over my shoulder.

I gulp. "It might be Zelda, yeah! She might have burned her fingers while helping Henya in the kitchen!"

"Now why would Zelda be doing that at a time like this? Come on, we'll see for ourselves!" Karane confidently bolts down the steps. I chase after her along with Pipit right behind.

"Wonder where it came from?" Karane slowly inspects the hallway and holds her ear to Cawlin and Grooses door.

"I thought we already checked the rooms," Pipit glances at my door.

_Don't make a sound, don't make a sound, don't you dare make a sound!_ I grit my teeth in hopes that Cielo keeps quiet. Seriously, I thought Henya was fixing her wound!

"Link, you didn't check yours did you?" Karane raises her eyebrows.

"Uh, well yeah I just did and I was just going up outside to check on you guys!"

"Well, then Zelda and Henya are in the kitchen?" Pipit jogs and reaches the cafeteria.

"Maybe, they went outside?" I shrug. How long could I keep this up?

"Ok then,…..I guess we'll check if the Masters found anything," Karane sighs and goes toward the door.

"Wait, how about the cave?" Pipit suggests. "I bet no one's checked there yet."

"But there's monsters in there! And we don't have any weapons, not that Sir Eagus would let us use them anyway," Karane huffs, "But we're upper classmen! And I've got just as good sword fighting skills as a knight!"

"That's not the point, she's outsider remember? She could just have abilities we don't know about!" Pipit points out.

"How about we stop talking about it and just go there!" I drag them both out the doors.

"Whoa, Link we're going!" Karane yanks out her arm and dashes up the boxes to the upper floor.

"Wait for us!" Pipit jumps after her. I follow close behind, it's the only thing I can do to distract them now. Only thing is what'll I do when they find out she's not there? The masters,Fledge, Groose, and his cronies will be back, and Henya and Zelda will have to come out some time. Nah, I'm sure they'll fix Cielo just fine. But how will we explain this to the Masters? Why am I worrying so much about this? Link just focus on pretending to search dammit!

We got to the stone path to the other side of the lake. Leaping from stone to stone we reach the other side and sprint up the elevation to the cave opening near the waterfall. Luckily, the masters didn't put the barriers up but we were still never allowed to go in.

"Should we really go in without weapons, though? I just don't feel like pushing myself today," Pipit grimaced a little at the dark depths.

"What are you scared? It's just Keese and Chu-chus, nothing to worry about! Even Link encountered them before, right Link?" Karane snickers.

True I have, although I younger than these two. I haven't been to the cave before, but a couple years ago Groose dared me to sneak out during nighttime and only come back after an hour. That incident didn't end so well, as I got numerous scratches from Keese on my arms trying to bat them away. The chu-chus stung me while they clung to my legs but I kicked them off eventually. The only thing that frightened me even more was that Mia, Zelda's pet either turns ferocious at night or was entirely different monsters bit me so many times I bolted back inside the Academy in tears. Gaepora and Master Horwell had a fit and reprimanded me for being so stupid, but not nearly as bad as Henya. _"The hell were you thinking! Running off like that even when we told you there's monsters out! I swear I'd beat your ass even further if you weren't covered in scratches!"_ Zelda was pretty mad about that too, and didn't believe me when I told her when her "precious" Mia was a lethal little bastard. Well of course I didn't say that to her face, but she still didn't believe it. Groose, well, he of course denied it and made fun of how I sounded like a baby the next day.

I just hope Cielo doesn't turn out like that when night falls. I look toward the sky. The sun was setting pretty fast now.

"That was a pretty bad experience! Let's not repeat the same mistake! We'll just run like hell around the cave and rush outside the exit. We can call our Loftwings out there if she's not there. Sound like a plan?" Pipit turns to me and Karane.

"Sure, and besides." Karane pulls something out from the bag at her side.

"A dagger? Did you sneak that from Sir Eagus's storage!?" Pipit gawks at the jagged blade.

"Just a little insurance, in case, well you know. I'll put it back, as soon as we're done with the cave." She grins proudly.

Well this just got a little more unnecessary…

"Uh….ok then. Let's go!" we dart inside.

**Cielo's POV**

"That was a close one!" Zelda sighed. As soon as Link, Karane, and Pipit, as Zelda has told me their names, left, we scurried to the bathroom. Literally, it was only the **bath**room. No toilets or anything, just hampers aligned on the shells as well as other bottles of who knows what. I am sitting next a circular bathtub with light green water.

"Do know how to keep a low profile, dear. We're lucky they didn't insist on barging into Link's room!" Henya shakes her head and puts the supplies down. She gets out a needle and some sort of transparent thread. "Well at least I've cleaned the wound and applied the paste. Now I'll just stitch it up and we're done!" she holds my hand pricks the skin with the needle, sowing the skin back together. Strangely I feel nothing, only little ant bites. "Just need to get you washed up and out of those outlandish clothes!"

I pout. "Outlandish? These are my pajamas!"

"Pa-what m'dear?" Henya cocks her head, even Zelda stares blankly.

"Nevermind," I sigh. Apparently they don't know about red polka dotted blue pants and a black shirt as night attire.

"Ummm, ok. Do you want me to check if Wryna has any spear clothes? She looks just about her size." Zelda puts a hand on Henya's shoulder.

"Good idea. Fetch them for me, while I finish stitching her." Zelda nods and moves out of the bath in a hurry.

Henya now faces me, "Now dear, Cielo was it?"

I nod.

"Now fill me in on this situation here. The only thing the masters told me was that there was a strange girl running around Skyloft and to be on the alert. I don't know what the hell the commotion is seeing as you're no threat, so tell me, if you can tell me?" She arched an eyebrow, while tugging swiftly at her needle.

"Mmmmm, well I-I was falling and Link catched me on his, Loftwing? Yeah, that's it. Well, more like crashed on the island, but the bird wasn't hurt badly." I explained, releasing only little information as possible. I didn't feel like explaining anything still.

"How'd you cut your arm? It's my understanding that when a person falls from a great height and survives they usually _break _something."

"Well I cut my arm on the fall here."

"Where though? There's no islands that far up in the sky."

"I-" I hesitate, "I don't feel like sharing that right now."

"Well for the safety of Skyloft, and to gain our trust you have to tell us more than that!" Henya gives a small smile. "You can't expect the Masters and the rest the students to readily let you stay. Oh, but do you tend to stay I wonder?"

I stay silent.

She sighs. "Look, dear I don't mean to be that pushy. If I was elder I'd leave you alone, but the longer you stay silent the less willing anyone will help you here."

I turn my l left hand to a fist. She's right, Fi said I'd have to stay for about three years to prepare.

"Well, for starters I don't know exactly myself how I got here. I was imprisoned…so to speak… and released into the sky. I happened to be above this island when I was falling."

"Imprisoned? Do you know by whom?"

"No, it was some kind of monster, a really big monster. I almost died if it wasn't for this girl. Well, I'm not sure what she is really, she's entirely blue and made out of stone or metal. Her name was Fi, does anyone in Skyloft know of someone like that?"

"Hmmmm, not that I know of. Never heard of someone like that, not in legends either." Henya frowns. "But she saved you, so how come you still fell?"

"She left, and the prison broke apart. Next thing you know the prison shatters, cuts me, and I'm falling to my death." I chuckled.

Henya nods and smiles. "Now we're getting somewhere! At the very least that will suffice. Not very helpful, cause of the fall but helpful nonetheless. What about where you came from?"

"I don't know how I got here, only that I've very far from home."

"I see," Henya ceases her stitching, puts the needle in a cloth, and puts her supplies back in a wooden box. She gets out some leaves, and starts running the newly sown skin. I could feel a nice tingly sensation, burning but nice.

"This will make it heal a little faster. I'll rub more once you're out of the bath! You do know how to use a bath do you?"

"Ehhhhhh….."

She sighs "Child, you have a lot to learn. Now hurry up and strip so I can wash you!"

**Link's POV**

"Well that was a waste of time!" Karane lands elegantly at the plaza.

"At least we know she's not there!" Pipit and I land beside her. We wave back to our Loftwings, who were flying back to the nest before nightfall.

"Maybe she's scurrying about in places we've already checked! This girl's really good at hiding!" I march after her. From the plaza we could see Zelda not far off, rushing with some light blue clothing out of Wryna's house.

"Oi! Zelda! You found her anywhere?" Karane calls out.

"No nothing yet! Bye!" She runs past us toward the Academy.

"Wonder where she's off to in a hurry and with clothes?" Pipit gazes after her.

"Laundry?" I shrug. I don't know myself.

We went back to the upper floor of the academy to find Gaepora, Master Horwell, and Master Owlan talking amongst themselves. "Ah there you are!" Gaepora breaks their conversation. "We were just wondering where you three were!"

"As you can see we didn't find her," Karane looks at the ground glumly.

"We checked in the cave," I say, perhaps this will enrage them a little for enough time to stall.

"You did what!?" Owlan gaped.

"We weren't harmed at all! And we didn't go unguarded!" Pipit defends scowling at me for admitting that so soon.

"Sir Eagus let you use a sword?" Master Horwell inquires.

Karane holds her arms behind her head, and chuckles embarrassed. "Define "let.""

BOOM! "ZELDA I'M COMING!" We hear Groose holler from below.

"What in the goddess's name-" Gaepora and the rest of us arrive downstairs to see Groose banging on the bathroom door.

"For _the love of Hylia, stop banging on the dam door you brute_!" Henya screeches at Groose who still continues to bang on the door.

"How could let her in there without my protection!" Groose scowls at Henya.

"Protection? She's in a bathroom? Have you know respect of privacy?! She's fine dammit, stop acting like an idiot and stop banging on the door!"

"I have to make sure!" Groose pulls on the knob frantically.

"A-HEM!" Gaepora clears his throat loudly, signaling Groose to face him. "Might I suggest you tell us what in goddess's name are you banging on the door WHILE MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE!?" he growls.

Groose gulps.

_Ahhhhhhh priceless!_

Groose stands ground, frowning and pointing at the door. "Well if you must know, Henya just told me that the girl's in the bathroom. AND ZELDA JUST WENT INSIDE!" he sobs. "What if that thing hurts her?"

In response, Zelda voice calls out muffled from the bathroom. "I'm perfectly fine as you can hear! Really, did you have to bang the door? And she's not a THING GROOSE! She has a name thank you very much, and a human at that!"

"You see? What did I tell you? I just came out of there myself to stitch the poor girl's arm." Henya crosses her arms smugly.

"You treated the girl already? Why didn't you tell us beforehand?" Gaepora questions her.

"Well first off, she's shy as you can tell. But she's informed of her situation. How about I explain in the dining room?" she gestures to all of us. We follow her, and sit down on the tables. The Masters sit together, Groose and his cronies, and Pipit, Karane, and I sit together near the Masters.

_The less I have to explain the better. _

**Cielo's POV**

"There we go, now you look like a Skyloftian!" Zelda beams and claps her hands at my attire.

It's not bad; at least it's my favorite color, sky blue. I'm wearing a long-sleeved tunic with a lighter colored skirt. Like Link's sash I have my own version around my waist, except violet. The tunic has navy blue designs of wings at the sleeves and the collar.

My hair isn't quite dry yet, but I insisted in combing it.

"Those potions worked wonders!" I admired my skin, which is nice and smooth.

"Yes, Luv certainly knows how to do her craft." Zelda smiles, helping me comb my hair. "She runs the potion shop at the Bazaar, if it wasn't for her and Henya, we'd be in big trouble without remedies and hygenics."

She very gentle combing my hair, almost like my mother…..Speaking of family."So Zelda, this Gaepora guy, the one who was just talking now, is your father?"

"Well yes, he's kind of like the headmaster of our Academy. Not that I get any special treatment or anything! I still have to attend the academy, but I really like it here. What about you?" She gazes at me from my right, combing the sides.

"Me? As in family?" a throb twisted a knot in my stomach. I didn't think much about them until now. I've almost accepted that this wasn't a dream, but I still have this hunch that as soon as I fall asleep in this world I'll be back in my own home. But what if I don't? Three years to prepare for guiding this hero of the goddess or whatever, then we start on the official task. But how long will that take? I can _feel _here! I feel Zelda combing my hair; I felt near death, I felt the feathers of Link's loftwing. What more proof do I need?

But I can't stay here, I have family and friends. My heartbeat fluttered frantically, and I was rubbing my arms, though I'm not cold.

"Hey, you ok?" Zelda holds my hand.

I nod. "Hey Zelda?" trying to change the subject.

"Yes?"

"About the song I sang, how did that prove I wasn't a threat to you?"

"Oh, well that's song is kind of special to our people. It's called the Ballad of the Goddess. The lyrics serve as a clue to the Chosen Hero in our legends."

"Chosen Hero?" I perk up.

"Yes, long ago when this island was in the surface, our Goddess Hylia appointed a Hero. The song supposedly helps him in his quest."

"Who is the chosen hero and what surface?" I ask, growing interested.

"No one knows his name, and the surface I speak of is the land below the clouds. This legend was centuries ago though, so we don't know what the surface is like. Our loftwings cannot penetrate the cloud barrier."

"I see," I reply, disappointed. He's surely dead by now, but who's to say the role hasn't passed on?

"So because I have this connection, you trust me?"

"Well it confirmed my thoughts." Zelda giggles. "But you're a really nice person overall, now that we've met."

"Thanks." I smile. "You and Link, were very kind to me, and yet you didn't even know me."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"Since I have to gain everyone's trust, I'll be honest with you. I'm scared out of my wits to explain myself in front of them!"

Zelda laughs. "Oh don't worry, the masters are very understanding. Henya is explaining everything to them. You're not much of a talker are you?"

"You noticed?" I chuckled.

"Of course! Link isn't much talkative either, but you'll get to know him and the others around Skyloft! That reminds me, how long do you plan to stay? That's terrible that you've been imprisoned, but how do you plan to get home?"

_Gah! I was just trying to-oh fuck it!_

"I don't know…" I shiver.

"Cielo, are you o-oh," Zelda covers her mouth in worry, for she sees the tears streaming my cheeks.

**Link's POV**

"How long does she plan to take?" Groose grumbles, chin resting on his hand.

"It shouldn't be too long now, give her some time," Henya sets down dinner to all the tables.

I sit silently, tapping on the table and stare at the direction of the bathroom.

"Link, eat something they'll be out in just a moment. " Pipit begins eat a spoonful of broth.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Karane stares bored at the wall fiddling with her soup with her spoon.

At last we hear a click and out comes Zelda and Cielo to the dining room.

I blink a couple times and a little heat rushes to my cheeks. Not sure why Henya and Zelda decided to give her a makeover but-

"You gave her clothes?" Groose gasped in disbelief.

"It looks rather suitable," Karane grins and put a thumbs up.

"So you've finally decided to come out now, eh?" Henya looks at Cielo up and down. "Nice choice Zelda."

"Oh, not really mine. This used to be Wryna's favorites until she grew out of it. I do like it though." She smiles at Cielo, who at the moment is gazing at me. Her eyes alone, seem to scream _"Can I go back to the bathroom now?"_

Zelda pulls Cielo by hand and has her sit next to me, and Zelda beside her. I give Cielo an encouraging smile.

"Before we continue eating, I have an announcement to make," Gaepora stands up. "It appears we owe, you Cielo, an apology for misjudging you. I hope you forgive us for assuming you as a threat, even though you had no desire to from the beginning."

"It's okay, really. It's my fault for not explaining." Cielo's utters a soft voice. "I must apologize for my….rash behavior." She says louder.

"Teh," Groose and his buddies stifle a laugh.

"Henya has told us the unfortunate incident which befell you." Master Horwell continues. "I'm sure that is why our encounter was very uncomfortable."

"….Unnecessary." Groose whispers something to Cawlin and Stritch, making them snicker.

"Moving on,"Master Owlan, takes over. "You are welcome to our home in Skyloft, lest you don't create any …..severe harm to our island."

"I would be honored, and thank you for your kindness," Cielo rises and bows.

"Hmph," Groose and cronies of course turn away.

_If they want to complain, why not just sa-_

"Would you like something to say, Groose, I presume?" Cielo crosses her arms. My eyes avert to her firm expression. Her voice is more, solid….authoritative. Did something happen between Zelda and Cielo in the bathroom?**(and no get your mind out of the gutter)**

"Huh?" Grooses turns around. Cawlin and Stritch look confused too.

"I said, was there anything you'd like to say? You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves back there, care to share it?" she grins smugly.

"She does have a point," Pipit smirks.

"What's got you so giddy?" Karane joins in.

I suppress a laugh. Way to stand up to him, Cielo.

Awkwardly, Groose faces back. "Nothin," he mutters.

"Once again, I thank you for your hospitality. I will be sure to repay my debt to you." She bows again and sits down. A few minutes the rest of us are eating soup again. The volume rises in every group's conversation, including ours. Pipit and Karane warmly introduce themselves. I nudge Cielo to gain her attention, and winked. The smile at the Goddess sanctuary beamed upon her face, but with a hint of mischief too.

_Things here might get a little more interesting._

**Once again I'm sorry for the boringness.[ **_**Avoids rotten tomatoes.]**_ **But I'll speed things along in the next chapter. Any suggestions please do review. No harsh comments, and thank you for reading! **


End file.
